Stuck In One Big Room IMPROVED
by Bombsauce
Summary: The improved version of stuck in one big room.More animes included. No pairings. No crossover pairings. Just crack and insanity!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is the new improved version of  
****"Stuck in one big room"**

**  
Some new things will include:**

**Better spelling**

**Better grammar**

**No mary-sue/OC's**

**No script-style**

**But i'm keeping the plot  
****I thought the plot was pretty good,myself. **

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all related parties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and i claim no right to ownership of the said anime. Avatar:The Last Airbender does not belong to me, neither does Fairy Odd Parents, or any other mentioned items,shows,mangas,or animes. **

**But anyway to the story!**

**XXX**

Ah, a wonderfull day in the land of Konohagakure.

Well it would've been if only the beloved characters weren't tied up,gagged, and currently resigning in a dark room with no human contact other than a little dark television set. Oh no, it wasn't a man with a swirly mask cheek mask telling them to do something in order to save their lives. Quite the contrary, it was showing the fairy odd parents, as entertainment for them while they await their doom.

"I still don't get it" said a quite confused Naruto,"If that small bucktoothed kid has magical fairies that grant his every wish,because his life is so terrible.then what about us? Our lives are much worse."

"Because" Neji replied in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice,"Thats TV. this isn't Television,in case you haven't noticed"

With that, they all stared bleakly at him. No one had the heart to tell poor Neji,that in reality, they were all actually anime characters. And that this was a cleverly thought up fanfiction by a little lonely girl with nothing better to do with her summer break.

But thats beside the point. what they were all REALY wondering was why in hell they WERE bound,gagged,and watching a Television series that made no absolute sense.

Alas, all these questions will be answered in chapter 2 my dear readers.

Lets take a trip to the Avatar world shall we? I'm sure we all want to see what THEY'RE doing in THEIR little dark room. Yes i'm sure they're staying completly calm and serene.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sokka screamed. No, no my dear readers he wasn't worried he was tied up in a dark room.

No, it wasn't that. It was the fact that they were currently watching Barney on their little TV.

Ah yes the wonders of that fat-ass purple dinosaur,taking affects on 12-14 year olds everywhere. Wait..wtf?

Hmm...I think thats enough torchure. Don't you think? No?! Ah, thats what i was thinking.

POOF!

What was that poof you ask? Why it was Dr.Phil!

"Who the heck is that guy?" Aang asked. "Why, I'm Dr.Phil Aang! And I'm here to help you with your relationSHIT!" Dr.Phil smiled happily.

"Hey Aang,who are you talking to?" Katara questioned her bald monk friend. "Wha-?! Dr.Phil! Can't you see him!?" Aang bursted while pointing to the now nose-picking man. "Err...right." Katara said while turning her attention towards the empty corner Aang was pointing at.

"What?! Mr.Ph-" Dr.Phill interupted him**," Doctor** Phil" Aang was now royally pissed off,"Oh whatever it is! Why can't they see you?"

Dr.Phil beamed,"I'm your inner romantic!" His smile was insantly distroyed when Aang's face turned blank,"...My inner romantic...is...Dr.Phil?" Dr.Phil's face darkened,"Hey It's better than it sounds,kid"

Katara was very disturbed,"Um,Aang?...Why are you talking to an imaginary Dr.Phil?" Aang stiffened,"He's my inner romantic" He beamed.

"..."

"What?!"

"..nothing"

Mkay. I think this is enough for the Avatar world, Let's check up on Naruto and his friends!

"..And why is his hat pink?" To Answer your question. Yes, Naruto has been asking questions the whole time.

"BECAUSE HIS PARENTS THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BE A GIRL!" A now pissed Neji screamed.

"Why?"

"..."

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"It's just not worth it anymore"

"Worth what?"

"..."

They both stopped and turned towards the television which was now static.

"Hello Kids"

X

**That was the first chapter Dx Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOO! **

**Yeah i'm back already!**

**I don't care if no one reviewed yet.**

**I gots new material.**

**I just got a flame on the original story.**

**So I read a crack fick...**

**THENGOTHAPPY!**

**Not that the flame affected me. **

**i was just...dead before the awsome fic i just read**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**XZX**

"Erm...What the fuck?" Hidan questioned as he stared at the person on the screen.

"Why yes hello. You are all skilled shinobi, and fight your way out of many situations. Today will be like any other day. You must now fight for your lives against people form a paralell univ-" the voice was interupted by Fry,"hehe, that guy said 'uni'"

The voice, as well as everyone in the room was shocked. "FRY. BACK IN THE BOX.AND NOW." Leela scolded. "Aww. but Leela! This universe is cooler! There are talking shark people here! I mean c'mon!" He exclaimed while pointing to Kisame. "Idiot. We have that too." Leela pointed out. "Oh yeah. Forgot 'bout that!" Fry said happily as he jumped into the box, that was currently resigning in the corner of the room.

"Uhm..when'd that box get here?" Itachi asked.

"Who knows" Said the voice on Tv," But anyway as i was saying-"

"TOO LATE!" Yelled another voice.

In that instant, the wall on which the Tv was on, collapsed and revealed...

AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER!

And other people who aren't important.

"HEY" InuYasha yelled.

"Shaddup" Screeched the Author "No ones supposed to notice you till later! So go in the corner!"

"go in the friggen corner! damn bitch" He muttered as he stomped off.

"Iroh, Who are these people and why are they dressed so tacky?" Prince Zuko questioned his aging uncle.

"I do not know, my nephew. But we should not be so rude to-"

"OH CAN IT!" Yelled Konohamaru, obviously annoyed by old people launguage.

"Hey.un!" Deidara yelled happily. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed. "We're not tied up anymore,un!" He beamed and ran around the two rooms. Mutters of ' oh i didn't notice' and 'che.bout time' were passed around the room.

"Nii-san, I think we're lost!" a little voice said. "Huh, who the fuck was that?" Tayuya asked as she turned around only to be in the armor of Alphonse Elric. "Oh excuse me!" The Kind..erm..Armor said.

"Shut it Al! We are not lost..." Edward Blinked as he stared around the room,"Heeeyyy" He said suspisiously,"You guys aren't the military. And-" He pointed towards Itachi,"You're not Roy Mustang!"

"Oh check out the brains on this one!" Toph remarked.

Alphonse sobbed,"Nii-san! We ARE lost!" Edward popped a veign in his head ,"Yes! YES AL. WE ARE LOST. Just trust your older bro,kay?" Edawrd turned towards Ino,"Excuse me miss, Do you know the route to Central, by any chance?" Ino replied with hearts in her eyes,"Uhm no but you can stay here for a while!"

"May I interupt? But it seems That we are ALL Stuck in here, considering that THERES NO WAY OUT." Sakura spoke.

Everyone paused. And like the mindless idiots they were. Panicked. I'm talking about Flip-Flopping panic,people. They stuck to the walls,like some magnetic force was drawing them to the walls. As if crashing against the walls would help. Poor fools.

"...Psst thats your cue.INUYASHA." the author angirly spoke

"What! I was takin' a nap here! 'case you hadn't noticed. You said not 'till later!" InuYasha said,clearly iratated.

"WELL I DON'T CARE NOW YOU COME IN." The author screamed,while..violently throwing paper at him. Hey people don't look at me,i'm only the narrorator.

"ARGH! Fine! Will 'ya stop throwing paper at me!" InuYasha said as he stepped out of the corner.

Everyone blinked.

"Great.Another crazy person who talks to imaginary people." Katara said. "I TOLD YOU! DR.PHIL WAS REALY THERE!" Argued Aang.

At that very moment,One of the large walls lowered to reveal a big screen TV. InuYasha thought,_'hey it's on of thos Te-li-visoons In Kagome's time!' _"Hey! A TV!" Kagome said. "BLURAGH!" InuYasha yelled,"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"OHMYGODYAY!" Ty Lee Screamed. "My hair looks great there!" Yes They were now watching Avatar:The last airbender: secret of the fire nation. Ty Lee beamed,"Yours too Mai!"

Mai blinked,"Whetever." She spoke obviously annoyed by her friend's energetic tactics.

"THATSMEEE!" Aang said proudly as he watched himself airbend. Ino stared,"Well who do you think it is? The muffin man?" Aang snorted,"Everyone knows the muffin man doesn't airbend." He stiffened his back in proud knowlodge,"He muffinbends." Everyone fell over anime style.

"Muffinbends?" Iroh shook his head,"The youth today" Jiraiya nodded his head,"Tell me about it"

"HE DOES NOT BEND AT ALL!" Azula yelled at the young dumbass bender.

"Actually I do" Said the Muffin Man as he flew into the room from no where wearing a metrix coat. "MUFFINMAN!" Aang said a little fan-girlish. "You've come to prove me right!?"

The Metrix Muff Man snorted,"Of course not, I came to give everybody free muffins!" He Muffin-Bended or 'baked' some delious muffins for everyone.

"Edward. Eat your muffin." Winry said. Edward looked at her in disgust,"THATS WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO DO."

**Z**

**Eh I know you guys must hate me for adding different animes u.u I deeply apologize. I said I would keep the plot and i barely did. Is Iit good so far? I mean the changes and junk. REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**I feel ALIVE! Omg thanks for reviewing. **

**chyea. i rock 8 D**

**Edward-No you don't. **

**YES I DO! T.T THEY EVEN SAID SO SEE?!**

STOPaskingME  
2007-06-14  
ch 2, reply I love it! The fact that you add more FMA and other stuff just makes it better. Ino and Ed now that couple kinda creeps me out. But in a funny way. Keep writing! nutsy cuckoo person  
2007-06-14  
ch 2, reply I LOVE the changes! And you put in FMA! YOU ROCK! nutsy cuckoo person  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, reply You're improving!! And the funniness remains!!

**Ha. **

* * *

What was on that television? Not nearly as interesting as the stuff going on here,trust me.

* * *

I am unwritten, can't read my mind i'm undefined i'm just begining- OWZIES!,un" 

"Shut the fuck up Deidara."

" You're making me sad,un!"

"I DON'T CARE."

Ah yes Sasori and Deidara. At it again.

* * *

"EDWARD." Winry yelled. "Uhh..yes?" Edward replied. "FIRST THE ROZE GIRL. THEN THE GYPSY. NOW A FUCKING NINJA?!" Winry yelled in fury while pointing to Ino, who was now currently holding an Edward plushie. 

"UH WHAT! NO I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE GOT THAT!" He replied,terrified for his life.

"EDWARD ELRIC HERE I WAS WORRYING FOR YOUR LIFE, AND HERE **YOU** ARE...BEINGAMANWHORE!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BEING A MAN WHORE!? WINRY YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T HELP ME BEING SO DAMN SEXY!" He yelled back.

"DAMN SEXY? DAMN FUCKING SEXY?! EDWARD THATS YOUR EXCUSE?!"

"YES IT IS! BECAUSE I AM AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD?!"

Erm...Oh dear, I think we better leave before..well before blood starts shedding.

* * *

Well despite all of that one person stood out from the rest. One optimistic soul sought fun and...his pants? My god. 

"GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE BECOME SO YOUTHFUL AND FREE!" Lee chanted as he ran throughout the rooms...with..ahem,no pants on.

"My eyes!" Katara screamed.

"MY PANTS!" Sokka screamed. "Sokka..your pants?" Asked Suki. "Why yes. My pants. after drinking that BEEEEEEAAATUUUFIFUL glass of milk over there in that awsome corner. I have semed to have lost my pants." Sokka explained. Unfortunatly Sokka didn't know that was Tsunade's special-extra-dunk-monkey sake. Please don't ask me where the monkey came from, cause I don't know.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO SPREAD MY YOUTH AND PURITY THROUGHOUT THE WORLD!" Rock Lee chimed as tears formed in his eyes. "YOU BET!" Sokka beamed.

"Nii-san, this place is scaring me" Alphonse sobbed. "Me too Al...Me too." Edward said while eyeing Winry,Rock Lee, and Sokka.

"DON'T THINK I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU EDWARD!" Winry screeched while running towards Ed with..a rolled up newspaper?

"COME MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! TAKE MY HANDS AND LET US SPIN AROUND IN A GAY HAPPY SONG MONTAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMAGINARY FLOWER FEILD!" Rock Lee proclaimed. "RIGHT!" Sokka answered as he followed his hippie friend into the...sun set? Dude, when the fuck did THAT get here?

"OH WAIT!" Sokka yelled while waddling over towards the corner of the room,"Milky milky milkyyyyyy" He sang as he skipped beside Rock Lee, now proudly holding two bottles of "milk".

Now by now you're probably wondering,'What the hell?' And i'd be replying,'This is a crack fic. don't like crack, go break your back' Or some other catchy rhyme.

**Yes, this was a short chapter, suggestions are certainly welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**I feel ALIVE! Omg thanks for reviewing. **

**chyea. i rock 8 D**

**Edward-No you don't. **

**YES I DO! T.T THEY EVEN SAID SO SEE?!**

STOPaskingME  
2007-06-14  
ch 2, reply I love it! The fact that you add more FMA and other stuff just makes it better. Ino and Ed now that couple kinda creeps me out. But in a funny way. Keep writing!

nutsy cuckoo person  
2007-06-14  
ch 2, reply I LOVE the changes! And you put in FMA! YOU ROCK!

nutsy cuckoo person  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, reply You're improving!! And the funniness remains!!

**Ha. **

* * *

What was on that television? Not nearly as interesting as the stuff going on here,trust me.

* * *

I am unwritten, can't read my mind i'm undefined i'm just begining- OWZIES!,un" 

"Shut the fuck up Deidara."

" You're making me sad,un!"

"I DON'T CARE."

Ah yes Sasori and Deidara. At it again.

* * *

"EDWARD." Winry yelled. "Uhh..yes?" Edward replied. "FIRST THE ROZE GIRL. THEN THE GYPSY. NOW A FUCKING NINJA?!" Winry yelled in fury while pointing to Ino, who was now currently holding an Edward plushie. 

"UH WHAT! NO I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE GOT THAT!" He replied,terrified for his life.

"EDWARD ELRIC HERE I WAS WORRYING FOR YOUR LIFE, AND HERE **YOU** ARE...BEINGAMANWHORE!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BEING A MAN WHORE!? WINRY YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T HELP ME BEING SO DAMN SEXY!" He yelled back.

"DAMN SEXY? DAMN FUCKING SEXY?! EDWARD THATS YOUR EXCUSE?!"

"YES IT IS! BECAUSE I AM AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD?!"

Erm...Oh dear, I think we better leave before..well before blood starts shedding.

* * *

Well despite all of that one person stood out from the rest. One optimistic soul sought fun and...his pants? My god. 

"GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE BECOME SO YOUTHFUL AND FREE!" Lee chanted as he ran throughout the rooms...with..ahem,no pants on.

"My eyes!" Katara screamed.

"MY PANTS!" Sokka screamed. "Sokka..your pants?" Asked Suki. "Why yes. My pants. after drinking that BEEEEEEAAATUUUFIFUL glass of milk over there in that awsome corner. I have semed to have lost my pants." Sokka explained. Unfortunatly Sokka didn't know that was Tsunade's special-extra-dunk-monkey sake. Please don't ask me where the monkey came from, cause I don't know.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO SPREAD MY YOUTH AND PURITY THROUGHOUT THE WORLD!" Rock Lee chimed as tears formed in his eyes. "YOU BET!" Sokka beamed.

"Nii-san, this place is scaring me" Alphonse sobbed. "Me too Al...Me too." Edward said while eyeing Winry,Rock Lee, and Sokka.

"DON'T THINK I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU EDWARD!" Winry screeched while running towards Ed with..a rolled up newspaper?

"COME MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! TAKE MY HANDS AND LET US SPIN AROUND IN A GAY HAPPY SONG MONTAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMAGINARY FLOWER FEILD!" Rock Lee proclaimed. "RIGHT!" Sokka answered as he followed his hippie friend into the...sun set? Dude, when the fuck did THAT get here?

"OH WAIT!" Sokka yelled while waddling over towards the corner of the room,"Milky milky milkyyyyyy" He sang as he skipped beside Rock Lee, now proudly holding two bottles of "milk".

Now by now you're probably wondering,'What the hell?' And i'd be replying,'This is a crack fic. don't like crack, go break your back' Or some other catchy rhyme.

**Yes, this was a short chapter, suggestions are certainly welcomed.**


End file.
